My Hero and Her Viper
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: What will happen when the twin daughters of Albert Wesker join the WWE to help put an end to People Power? What will daddy say about their outfits? Randy/Oc and John/Oc with mentionings of Chris/Oc. Horror, Humor, Drama, Romance, and Family. Set RE 6 AU Wesker and S.T.A.R.S live First story of two
1. Chapter 1: MEETING THEIR FATHER

A/N: Alright this is a special fic for Ashlee, her dog Patches died today and it is also a early birthday gift. Now this is a WWE crossover with Resident Evil its somewhat of an AU because Wesker and all of S.T.A.R.S are alive.

_Italics*"Thoughts" 'Over the phone' and flash backs*_

CHAPTER 1: MEETING THEIR FATHER.

Ashley Samantha Wesker and her idenical older twin sister Brittany Savanah Wesker sat outside of the B.S.A.A Head Quarters building. They were waiting for two others, their older brother Jake who called them and his girlfriend Sherry Birkens. Brittany, Jake and herself had one thing in common. That was the fact Albert Wesker was their father, Chris had told her before they found out from their mother about what their father had done. Right before she died their mother told them about their father.

_FLASH BACK_

_ It had been a rainy April night their mother had gotten sick from Breast Cancer and she had limited time, Alica Mason looked at her girls and sighed "Girls I have something to tell you."their mother said_

_"What is it mother?"they asked_

_"Its about your father."said their mother._

_She looked at Brittany, the eldest twin had always been able to hold in her emotions and she wasn't "What is his name mother?"asked Brittany._

_Her older twin had a tone to her voice one that was, laced with death for the man who was their father "His name is Albert Wesker."said their mother_

_"Your boy friend knows him."growled Brittany_

_"Your father was kept away from you two, by Ozwall E. Spencer."mother said_

_"The founder of Umbrella?"they asked_

_"Yes, Your father was threatened by Spencer, that if he did not do his duity for Umbrella we would be harmed. You see it happened to him once before with his son your would be older brother Jacob Muller. Albert, loved you girls and he wanted us safe. He gave us what we needed to live and when Raccoon City happened your father's friend warned me so I took you girls and took you south. All this time your father has thought you both dead and your brother. I hope one day you three all meet and finally tell your father your alive."their mother said as a tear fell down her pale cheek and with that she was dead._

_End of Flash back_

She looked at her older sister as a ricerocket pulled up, a blond haired girl and a red head. They got out of their father's old 64 mustang that her mother got from Raccoon City before shit hit the fan. The two looked at him "Brittany and Ashley I take it?"the male asked

"Yes, I am Ashley and the one in Royal blue is Brittany."she said

"I am Jacob Muller and this is my girlfriend and body gaurd Sherry."said Jake.

She smiled and hugged her older brother who in turn hugged her, Brittany just stood there and smiled at their brother "Your Alica's girls."said Sherry

"We are."they said.

Sherry nodded "I remember your mother, how is she?"Sherry asked

"She died back in April of '09 due to breast cancer. It was because of her we found out about our father."she said

"So this is 'Black wind'?"asked Jacob looking at the mustang

"Sure is our mother left it to us, it still had father's gear in it."she said.

Jacob nodded and touched the car looking it over and stoped to look at the front of the building "Hey Peirce, Chris its good to you again."said Jake

"Jake, Sherry."said Peirce

"Hey Chrissy boy."she said.

Brittany laughed as Jake, Sherry, and Peirce snorted "Chrissy Boy, really Captian?"asked Peirce falling to the ground laughing.

Chris blushed a little "Hey Ashley, and could you not say that."he said

"Why Chris, you don't want Wesker to sling you into the wall and kick the shit out of you again or him laugh his ass off?"asked Jill who came walking up

"HE DID WHAT?!"she demanded.

She and Brittany had one thing in common, they had their father's fabled cat's eyes when pissed. They lucked out on the inhuman speed and stringth that their father and older brother had, she still had to tell Chris about her's and Brittany's new job as WWE Divas. She was happy that Chris had Jill again "Well are you three ready to meet your father?"asked Jill

"Yeah, and I am going to kick his ass."she said and followed Chris.

WESKER'S VIEW

He sat there at the end of his bed, he had been here for a few years. He had no idea, at the time Chris brought him in that his son and twin girls were away. That is until Jill, asked him if he knew a Jacob Muller. He was shocked that she asked him about his eldest child a son he thought all these years to be dead. The hatered he felt was disappearing at the sound of his son's name.

_Flash Back_

_Jill Valintine entered the room and sat down infront of him "Albert, do you know a Jacob Muller?" she asked._

_He looked up at Jill in shock and her eyes widened "Repeat that Jill."he asked_

_"Jacob Muller."she said_

_"It can't be Spencer told me he was dead."he said_

_"So you do Know him."said Jill_

_"The last I saw him he was a newborn, he was given his mother's name for his protection the birthceirtificate I have His Name is Jacob William Muller-Wesker he is my son."he said._

_He had to admit the shock on Jill's face was priceless, he had to explain his actions now "Spencer, the night I killed him told me that all three of my children were dead that he had them killed due to my actions at the mansion. All I wanted was to keep my son and daughters safe."he said_

_"Daughters, sir?"she asked_

_"Yes, Jacob is the oldest when I was told that he was dead I was in pain then met Alica, she had twin girls Ashley Samantha Mason-Wesker and Brittany Savanah Mason-Wesker."he said._

_End of flash back_

When Chris, came in he had looked like he had seen a ghost "I heard you met my son?"he asked

"That and I know one of your daughters."Chris said.

That caught his attintion, for Chris sake he better have done nothing to her "Alright, It seems you know two of my bastards as I heard you say before you walked in."he said.

Chris explained everything about his son and who he was with "William's daughter has become a government lap dog. That will not do at all."he said

"Well your daughter Ashley, I met after Jill speared your ass out the window. I sware I didn't know untill recently that she was your daughter. We dated for a while, before our run in, in Africa."said Chris.

The look in his former subordanet's eyes told him what he did with his little girl and he snapped. He reached across the table and threw Chris against the wall and kicked Chris in the ribs, then he stopped "Sorry, about that Chris you didn't know."he said.

Chris was shocked by his sudden apoligy and with that Chris left the room. He laid back on the bed looking at the cealing when the door opened, before he could see who it was he was jumped on and was getting a black leather clad fist in his face. Laughter filled the room and the girl was takken off of him by Chris.

Brittany's View

It was funny to see her younger sister beat the shit out of their father because of Chris. Chris plucked her younger sister off of their father, and she stopped laughing "Feel better Ashy?"she asked

"Bite me Brit."said Ashley.

She looked at Jake and smirked "It runs in the family."said a voice.

She looked at her father who wore the same smirk, she gripped her sister's shoulder and smiled "What was that out burst about anyway?"asked their father

"You hurt my Chrissy Boy."Ashley said.

Their father's brows shot up "Chrissy Boy?" father asked

"Oh no here it comes."said Chris.

She looked at her father, who was trying hard not to bust out laughing "Don't you dare WESKER!"Chris said turning a bright pink.

Their father lost it, he fell back and knocked his head against the was and still laughed. This was not the big bad Wesker, Chris told Ashy about. He seemed like he was happy to know that his three children that he was kept away from for years. He finally calmed down and looked at Chris and lost it again "No offence daddy-o, but Ashley and I do have a job we have to appear for tonight."she said

"Sorry to keep you then girls, but that is funny."their father said.

She looked at Ashley and laughed they had to report to Vincent Kennedy McMahon in an hour up the road "Father, we have 'Black Wind'"she said.

His father smiled "You better take care of my car, my girls if you wish to leave you may. I can see you another time."their father said

"May I ask about what you two are doing?"asked Jake

"We are the two newest Divas of the WWE."she said.

Ashley smiled like a jackass as Chris groaned "We may have inherited father's cats eyes, but we did not inherit his inhuman speed and streingth."Ashley said

"Thank god for small miricals."said Chris

"You would probrly enjoy it."Ashley said as she left the room.

Chris blushed and Jill laughed, she shook her head "Brother, Father."she said and left the room.

John Cena looked over his script with Randy, this was sad Beth Phoenix and Natalia where going to jump them and two girls where to rescue them? John Laurinaitis was not going to win this war, Vince had their backs. Randy was paceing like a caged tiger "Easy man, Vince is giving us back up."he said

"I know you John, but this is bullshit we are to be saved by a pair of girls."Randy said

"Well if you want to act like that we could let you be attacked."said a voice.

They looked at the door to see a pair of twins, with blond hair and gunsteal blue eyes "Well hello there ladies, I wouldn't mind being rescued by a pair of beautiful women like you."he said.

The one in blue came up and circled around Randy "What about you Viper?"she asked

"Brittany, I will laugh my ass off if he RKOs you."said the one in black

"I retract my statement, beautiful."said Randy

"Good, because Ashley and I are your back up. See you tonight boys."the one in blue said

"Hey beautiful do you have a name?"he asked the one in black

"I'm Ashley, John and the one in black is my sister Brittany."she said and the two left.

Tonight was going to be one hell of a night and he for one could not wait at all.

A/N: This is going to be a fun story I can tell.


	2. Chapter 2: DATE MEET MY FATHER

A/N: Here is the next chapter, I own nothing except the OCs. The song for the twins is called Outsider, and it is from the Resident Evil After Life sound track.

CHAPTER 2: DATE MEET MY FATHER

She looked at her twin Brittany, they had changed their clothes and into their gear. She wore black short shorts, a short tight black shirt and one of her fathers old S.T.A.R.S vests that had been modifide to fit her and her twin. Brittany wore a dark blue pair of short shorts, and a short tight dark blue shirt, and another one of her father's vests. They laced up their boots and headed out. They were nerves as hell, when their entrence played. They looked at eachother and walked out. They looked at the men and bolted to the ring Brittany got Beth and she got Natalia. The fans cheered, for once in their lives they felt like they belonged. When The Miz and Jericho attacked them, Cena and Orton nailed them. The girls stood back to back as the guys looked at them. Beth and Natalia were yelling at them and they smirked that signature smirk knowing Chris would get onto them later.

He looked at Randy, these to twins have officialy caught the attintion of the WWE univers as a whole. The girls would be a force to be reconed with and he for one woundered about their Vests. The vests they wore where the ghosts of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service that collapsed after Raccoon City. After the match the girls went into the locker room and they went to theirs. He changed and was about to leave when he saw the blond twins coming down the hall. He steped out and the girls stopped "You two did good tonight."he said

"Thanks John."said the girls

"Ah can I talk to Ashley?"he asked.

Brittany nodded and left them "So, What are you doing after you leave?"he asked

"To visit my father. Ten to one who is probably giving my Ex-Boyfriend a hard time. Why you want to come?"she asked

"Ah, sure. Do you live with your ex?"he asked

"No He works for the B.S.A.A"she said.

Wow she was an ex-girlfriend of a B.S.A.A. opritive? Just then Brittany and Randy came walking up "So we're all going to see father then?"asked Brittany

"I guess."Ashley said.

The four walked out of the building and walked out to 'Black Wing' John and Randy whisled "Nice ride, is that a sixty-four and a half?"asked John

"Yeah, It belongs to our father."said Brittany

"WESKER!"yelled a voice.

They turned to see Beth and Natalia coming at them "Wesker?"asked John

"Our father is Albert Wesker."she said as she pulled put her taser

"Now you two calm your asses down or I will use it?"she said.

The two held their hands up "We just want to talk about what Ace said."Natalia said

"What did he say?"asked John

"That he was going to get the board to throw them out because of who their father is. Said that they cheated on their blood tests."said Beth

"Oh he really dose not want to get the B.S.A.A involved."said Brittany.

If Ace wanted them out she had to get Chris and the others involved and he sure as hell would not like it one bit. She smirked and looked at Natalia and Beth "Follow us girls, you can tell our Doctor what that bastard said."she said.

B.S.A.A. HEAD QUARTERS

He sat there looking at Chris and Jill as he filled them in on what the others where doing. He was happy that they all had made it out alive "What about Brad?"he asked

"Brad, is actually working here in this building."said Jill

"Really and he can't come and see his former captian?"he said "I see how it is you two visit me more than anyone I have seen Rebecca once or twice and Barry once."

Chris and Jill laughed, it felt like old times again. Jake and Sherry leaned against the wall as Brad came in "Vickers."he said

"Captian, ah I thiught you guys should know the girls made their debute."said Brad

"How were they?"he asked

"They took down The Glamazon and Natalia. Saving Cena and Orton."said Brad.

His girls saved John Cena and Randy Orton? That was new to him they looked at him when he heard the engin of his 64 1/2 mustang pull in "My daughters are back."he said

"I'll bring them here."said Jill.

They walked up to the reception desk and the girl nearly passed out when she saw Cena and Orton with them "Ashley, the whole building is in an uproar..Oh my god BILLY!"yelled Rebecca.

She looked at Brittany and giggled, as Coen came out "Holy Orton and Cena!"said Coen

"I wouldn't know if I am or not."said Randy

"Ashley, don't tell me you are going to have those to give your father and Attitude Ajustment and an RKO."said Jill

"Wow, is it just me or are there hot girls that love getting their hands dirty."said Randy.

Brittany elbowed Randy and John snickered "When Chris snaps you like a tig Orton I'll laugh my ass off."Brittany said

"Yeah, Randy Chris is built like John."she said.

Just as she said that Chris came walking out "What the hell is this? Since when did the B.S.A.A allowed the WWE visit?"Chris asked.

Ashley put her hands on her hips and looked at the one who made the comment "Chris, you know damn good and well that Brittany and I are Divas, but not for long if that People powered sick up his ass John Laralugi has his way."she said

"What?"Jill said

"Beth and Natalia, tell them what you told the girls."said Randy.

Beth and Natalia told them what Ace was planning, and Jill laughed "He really dose not want to go there."said Billy

"No he dose not, I'll kick his ass for my sisters."said a red head guy with a pittet blond

"Samefather diffrent mothers."said Brittany.

Chris explained when Ashley told him before he went to Africa back in 09 that Ashley told him what their mother said before she passed away. Chris asked that the twins get blood work done to see if they were able enough to work in the WWE and the tests said that they had their fathers eyes when pissed, but nothing else. The girls lucked out and now Ace wanted the twins out of the WWE beacuse he said that the tests lied and that they should be locked up for their fathers crimes.

He wanted Ace gone and soon, the twins deserved a shot at a normal life in the WWE "Well, from what intell we have goten over the past few years. Wesker was forced into doing Spencer's dirty work. Spencer held the lives of his children, over his head and forced him to do it all."said Chris.

They both listened to Chris's story, and couldn't believe that the man who was labled a monster did everything because he thought he had lost everything. They couldn't believe it was a sad story, he would have probably done the samething if he found out that he was a experament and lost the women and children he loved "My mother and father were never married neither was Ashley and Brittany's mother. Spencer would not have allowed it."said Jake

"Our father went through so much pain, so much misery."said Ashley

"I thought it would do good to bring him in alive, for a while the man was a handful."said Chris

"I can imagen that he would."said Randy

"I called Mark and his brother."said Chris.

"Mark?"asked Ashley

"Hes better known as the Undertaker."said Chris.

Their father knew the Undertaker, then that would mean Kane knew him and it was Kane that stood up for their father "Wait, you mean to tell me that Kane and Undertake know our father?"she asked

"Yep, believe it or not the WWE would stop in Raccoon City when they were heading to Denver. Taker and Kane had one thing they loved to do most and that was scare the shit out of Brad Vickers."said Jill.

She looked at Chris and smiled, as a male with brown hair came running in from behind "Mother fucker KANE STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"yelled the man.

Kane just laughed and advanced on the guy "Kane, leave Brad alone would you."said Jill

"But I love scaring the Chicken shit."said Kane.

They laughed as Taker came in, the brothers of destruction were scary. They made their father look cute and cuddly "Chris, we're here to see Albert."said Taker

"Well the girls said that they would see their father when they got off of work."said Chris

"Yep."she said.

She took John's hand and lead him to the elevator and pushed the botton "I can't believe your father was forced to do that shit. I would have killed Spencer."said John

"He did, Chris told me that he shoved his hand through Spencer's chest."she told John

"Man remind me to stay on his good side."said Randy.

The reached the floor where their father was and went up to the door and knocked "Enter."came their father's voice.

He smiled seeing his two girls as they entered the room "Well how was your first day at work?"he asked

"We kicked ass."the girls said.

He chuckled at that "Oh, father. Kane and Taker are here."said Ashley

"No doubt to pick on Brad."he said

"Try again old friend."came Mark's voice.

The two entered with two other males, John Cena and Randy Orton? What were those two doing here "The girls are having a problem with someone."said Kane

"Who?"he asked

"John Ace."Cena said.

He took his shades off and looked at Cena, the boy was brave that he had to admit. Orton was as well brave. So John Ace Laurinaitis was running thing? He heard as much, what was Ace's problem with his girls "We need your help daddy, Laurinaitis is going to force us to leave the WWE because we are your children. What the hell did you do to him, that has him so pissed to take it out on us?"asked Ashley.

So that is what he was up to? He smiled "Mark, could you bring Christopher in here please."he said

"Someone is going to get it again."said Kane

"The last time I met him, I arrested his ass for laying his hands on Chris."he said

"Was he drunk?"asked Orton

"He was Randy, Your father Bob came over and got me. I just did what I had to do, S.T.A.R.S could go back on duty at a pen drop. He just happen to pull his stunt on a bad night."he said.

Cena groaned "Ace, is trying to say they lied on their blood test."Randy informed him

"Who ran the test?"he asked

"Rebecca Chambers-Coen."said Ashley

"Then the test don't lie."he said.

Rebecca was very well at her job, she was just as good as he was if not better.

Chris came into the room and looked at him "You asked for me Wesker?"Chris asked

"Yes I did, now I have a job for you if you would not mind to do it."their father said

"What is it?"asked Chris

"How many of the old team know that I am alive?"their father asked

"All of them, why?"Chris lied

"Chris, you were never good at lieing."she said.

Her father chuckled "He never has."said Jill and their father

"Barry, Jill, Rebecca, Brad, and myself."Chris said

"Get a hold of the others and I will make sure I am well behaved and get a court date, while they are in Denver get both teams and pay Ace a visit."said their father

"You behaved?HA!"said Chris

"Randy, RKO him please."she said.

Chris hauled ass and they all laughed "I never seen Chris move so fast."said Jill.

Their father was about to deal with John Laurinaitis and he was bringing S.T.A.R.S togeather once again to deal with Ace and his people power bullshit. They talked and laughed with their father, as they looked at the time "Father we should be in Denver in the next few weeks to a month, we'll phone in a verdict."she said

"Becareful, girls and you six better watch out for them I do not trust Ace as far as I can throw him."their father said

"Which you could throw his ass pretty far what we heard."said John

"Indeed Cena, I am warning both you and Orton beside you. You hurt my girls you best hope Chris can keep my ass here."said their father.

How could he know that they asked for a date with them? Their father smirked and they left the room and went to their mother's home. One that their father had set aside for them, Cena and Orton went to the hotel while they laid in bed.

Brittany came out of the shower and looked at her "That was a hell of a first date."Brittany said

"That it was and I for one liked John's company."she said as she got up to take a shower

"I wouldn't mind playing with Randy's Viper."said Brittany

"Oh my Jebbius. I do not want to hear you playing with Randy's dick!"she said

"Its not a dick dear sister it is a viper."said Brittany.

Brittany waited for Ashley to go into the bathroom before she took her phone and texted Randy _'I had fun Viper lets do it again sometime.'_ she sent

_'Like hell it was your father is a force to be reconed with.'_ came Randy's reply.

Brittany smiled and went to her room and went to bed with visions of Orton dancing in her head, for she knew it would not be long for her to play with her beloved Viper.

A/N: I know I had to do it I couldn't help it :p


	3. Chapter 3:THE ONE AND ONLY LEON S KENNE

A/N: Alright here is chapter 3 and keep your eyes reading because Leon will be making his apparance. And thanks to Digimon Empirer X.

CHAPTER 3: THE ONE AND ONLY LEON S. KENNEDY

The next day they arrived at the airport they flew out to the United Kingdom today and she for one was a little uneasy, something about this trip didn't feel right. She looked at Brittany and could she that she too felt it, just as they were about to board Wade Barret came up to them "Ladies, Ace is not going to be joining us he is currently at the Head Quarters building trying to get you two out."said Wade

"And that scares us why?"Brittany asked

"Your father has done some bad things."said Wade

"Because of Ozwall E Spencer."she said

"Is that a fact?"asked a woman

"Oh look Ashley, its a Hoski."said Brittany.

She looked at Eve, and smirked. There was no way that this bitch was going to order them around. Eve looked at her "What are you smirking about?"Eve asked

"That you are indeed a power hungry bitch who, hurt a man that loved her. In my eyes and my sister's your no better than Spencer."she said.

Wade snorted "Why you little.."Eve began

"Is there a problem?"asked a voice.

They all looked to see a man in a brown leather jacket and dirty blond hair "Who are you?"asked Eve

"I am Leon Scott Kennedy. I was assighed to protect those two girls your talking down to."he said cooly.

She looked at Leon and smiled, so he was one of Chris's friends. Just then John and Randy came walking up Leon smiled and nodded to John and Randy "Friend of yours?"asked John

"Try, Chris's brother inlaw."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

He looked at Ashley who just smiled, the girls turned and boarded the flight and then guy that was Chris's brother inlaw followed them "That guy has some nerve."said Eve.

The guy stopped and spun "I am a Survivor of Raccoon City Eve. Now you best listen to me, I work for the President and he for one wants Wesker to be relesed so he can be with his children that Spencer made him believe that were dead for years. The next time you talk about their father and they snap I didn't see a damn thing."said the guy

"Easy man, she isn't worth it."said Wade

"Leon, lets go."said Brittany

"You too Randy, John, and Wade. Leave the Hoski where she belongs."said Ashley

"We're coming."said Randy

"No, your not. Your not even breathing hard."said Brittany.

If he was a smoker, he would be able to light a cig off of his face. Brittany just came out of no where with that phrase, and Randy was blushing like a little school boy. Ashley got a photo with her camera and put the phone in her pocket. They followed the girls and got on the plane.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

His daughters should be landing in London in a few hours are so, all depending on the flight. He laid in his bed as Hamlton came into the room "Wesker, Albert. Go take a shower and be ready in an hour."said Hamlton

"May I ask what is going on?"he asked

"The President of The United States is coming to pay you a visit."said Hamlton.

This was news to him he got up and went into the bathroom, after ten minuets he was out and dressed. With in fourty-five the President entered the room, he stood up in respect of the leader if he knew years ago that the President was going to talk to him after all that he had done he would have agreed with Chris and called himself crazy "Mr. President, what do I owe the honor of your visit."he said

"Well, Mr. Wesker, I thought I would come here and tell you that I for one have been shocked over the descovery of intell that you were forced to do those things."said the President

"Many people have . For years I thought my son and daughters to be dead."he replied

"I would have done the same thing."said the President.

He and the president spent the next two hours talking, he was shocked that the President was going to set him free to be with his daughters, and his son.

He was about to bounce around the room and scream at the top of his lungs, he looked at the President as he left and Chris, Brad, Barry, Jill, and Rebecca entered the room "You better not mess this second chance up sir."said Chris

"Tell Hamlton I am joining the B.S.A.A."he said.

Chris shook his head and left the room as he began to plan the biggest suprise that John Ace Lurinitise would get in his misarble life. Just then Jill's phone went off "Hey Ashley, what is it?"asked Jill.

Jill snorted a laugh as her phone receved a text, Jill pulled the phone from her ear and busted out laughing. He looked at Jill and she put her finger up "Alright, get some rest."said Jill and she hung up.

He looked at her and she showed him a photo taken this morrning when the girls left for England, it was of Randy Orton blushing "Alright I'll bite, what caused that?"he asked

"Brittany, made a perverted comment and you see the end result."said Jill.

He chuckled, Alice would be proud to know that one of her daughters' had her pervodic termanalogy. Something that made him fall hard for, Alice could always get him to blush like a school boy and it would end with Willam rolling on the floor with laughter. He was proud of his girls and his son, they did their mother's proud and him. They staied out of trouble and staied out of Umbrella's line of sight. Now his two girls where entertaning people all over the world on Monday Night Raw.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

That is all for this chapter:)


End file.
